Save Me
by bethsmom
Summary: Can Nick help Sara in her time of need? yeah, not sure if it is a good summary or not. this is my very first fanfiction. Please review and let me know if I should keep writing or go back to just reading them. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI and I am not doing this for money. Sue me and the only thing you will get is a penny.

Save Me

By Bethsmom

Chapter 1

Sara lay on the floor in her living room. She still couldn't believe what had just happened. Sara knew she needed to call 911, but couldn't get her body to move. All she wanted was to take a shower and wash him off. In her mind she knew she was all evidence every part of her body would need to be looked at.

She finally got herself off the floor and over to her cell phone.

"911 what is your emergency?" said a friendly voice over the phone.

"This is Sara Sidle with the Las Vegas Crime Lab and I've been raped" Sara all but whispered over the phone. After giving the nice 911 dispatcher her address she hung up.

Sara knew she needed to call someone, but wasn't sure who to call. Her mind screamed, "_NICK!"_ but what would he think of her after this. After much thought she hit speed dial number 3 on her cell phone and waited.

"Stokes" said Nick; he had been in the middle of an important Dallas Cowboys game.

"Nicky?" Nick had to strain to hear the voice on the other line. He hadn't checked the caller ID when he picked up the phone.

"Sara"

"Nick, I need you." Was all he needed to hear.

"Where are you?"

"Home"

"I'm on my way"

"Hurry"

Nick put on his shoes and ran to the truck. All the way to Sara's he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Sara. He had never heard her sound so lost. The usually twenty minute drive took less any ten. When he pulled in the parking lot of Sara's apartment complex he noticed three cop cars and an ambulance. He jumped out of the tuck and ran to Sara's apartment. What he saw made his heart break.

Sara had been just lying there when the cops and ambulance showed up. After letting them in she had zoned out. It wasn't till she looked up and saw Nick that she finally let the tears that had wanted to fall roll down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick ran down the halls of the hospital. All he could think about were the tears he saw running down Sara's cheeks at her apartment. He still didn't know what was going on, but he had an idea.

Anger filled him. _How could this happen? To Sara of all people" _

He finally found Sara in one of the emergency rooms. She didn't even look like herself.

"Hey" he said _is that all I can think to say_

Sara looked up at him and couldn't stop the tears that formed in her eyes. Nick saw this and walked up to her bed. He held out his arms to her; letting her make the move.

Sara couldn't believe that he was still there. When she saw his arms opened she fell into them.

"Oh Nicky!" She cried. She held on to him like her life depended on it.

"Sara, what happened?" he asked

Sara knew this question was going to come up, but at that time Det. Jim Brass walked in the door.

"Sara?" Jim couldn't hide the shock in his voice.

Jim had been called out to Desert Plams in regards to a rape. Never in a hundred years did he expect to find Sara on the bed.

"Hey Jim." Came the soft reply.

Jim just stood there not knowing what to say for a few minutes. First he wanted to get into father mode. Someone, some ass hole, had hurt someone he looked at like a daughter, but he knew he she didn't need that right now. It looked to him she had all the comfort in the world right there in Nick's arms.

"Sara, I need to know what happened."

"They have already done a rape kit." Sara said "My clothes are in that bag over by the door."

Nick really didn't know what to do. "I'm going to go get some coffee so ya'll can talk."

Sara's eyes got huge, "Please Nick stay"

"Okay"

Sara looked up at Jim and started her story.

"There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it. I didn't even look in the peep hole. When I opened the door there was Hank with a dozen roses."

"Wait, HANK" Nick said the anger he was feeling before came back ten times worse when he heard that name.

"Nick" Jim said in a stern voice. Letting the CSI know now was not the time.

"Anyway," said Sara, "I let him in. He started talking about how sorry he was and that he had broken it off with his girlfriend. He wanted to get back together. I told him I didn't want him back and that he needed to leave. Hank got mad. Said I didn't know what was good for me. He slapped me and got on top of me. I fought, but it didn't do any good. He ripped my clothes off and raped me. Once he was done he said that now I knew what was good for me and left."

Nick was seeing red. All he wanted to do was find Hank and saw him what was good for him. Jim looked at Sara and then at Nick.

"They are going to be letting you out soon. I don't think it would be a good idea to go home."

"She's not" Nick said "she is going be to at my house." His statement left no room to argue.

Sara let out a sigh of relief she really didn't want to go back home. But she wasn't sure about going to Nick's. _It beats going home, I guess _she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just want to thank those of you who have reviewed. Like I said this is my first shot at writing so please let me know what you think. Even if you hate it.

The ride back to Nick's was quiet. Nick had asked if Sara wanted to go back to her place to get some clothes. The fear in her eyes at his question was enough to know that it would be a while before she stepped foot in that apartment again.

_Once I get my hand on Hank _Nick thought as they walked into his apartment.

"Nick?" Sara's voice brought him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you have to work tonight?"

_Shit! _Nick had completely forgotten he was supposed to be at work in less than an hour.

"I'll call Grissom and tell him I can't come in."

"Okay"

The fact she didn't fight him on him calling into work was a red flag in itself.

"He is going to want to know why." Nick all but whispered.

"I bet he already knows. But you can go ahead and tell him and let him know I'm taking a couple days myself."

"Alright"

Nick walked into the back porch area and just looked at his phone. This was going to be a hard call to make.

**At the lab**

Shift was suppose to start in twenty minutes and no one had see Nick.

"I wonder where Nicky is?" asked Warrick.

"I don't know. Gris didn't say anything about him calling in." Catherine said not looking up from her magazine.

Grissom was in his office going over a mountain of paper work when his phone started to ring.

"Grissom"

"Hey Grissom, its Nick."

"Nick? Why aren't you here yet?"

"That is what I'm calling about. I'm not going to be able to come in for a few days."

"May I ask as to why not?"

"You haven't talked to Jim?" Nick couldn't believe Jim hadn't told Grissom what had happened to Sara.

"I haven't seen him yet. Why what is going on?" Grissom was getting confused. _Why do I need to talk to Jim?_

"Sara was raped today" Nick whispered.

"WHAT?"

Grissom's yell got everyone's attention in the break room. They all came running in to find out what was going on.

Nick went on to tell Grissom what Sara had told himself and Jim while in the hospital that morning, but left out who it was.

"She is staying with me and I don't want to leave her alone." Nick knew he was begging but he didn't care. He was not going to leave Sara alone.

"You and Sara have the next two weeks off. Did she say who did it?"

"Hold on." Nick turned to Sara who had come outside with him. "Do you want me to tell him who?"

"Go ahead. If we don't tell him Jim will." Sara said. "And he can go ahead and tell everyone about the rape just not who. If I know Warrick and Greg they will be out for blood."

"Sorry Griss, it was Hank."

"HANK?"

"Yeah" Nick replied with so much anger that Sara though his head would explode.

"Sara said you can tell everyone about the rape just not who raped her."

"Sorry Nick but everyone is in my office and they all heard. So when I tell them they are going to put two and two together and get four."

"Alright, just make sure that Warrick and Greg leave Hank alone." _He is mine._

"Okay Nick, I'll tell them but you also better leave Hank alone. He is not worth losing your job over"

_When did Grissom learn to read minds? _Nick though as he just looked at the phone.

"Okay Grissom, I'll leave Hank alone." _For now._

A/N: I know there is a lot of talking in this chapter but I wanted to get the others in this fic. Next we'll have the gangs reaction and a whole lot more Snickers!


	4. Chapter 4

After Nick hung up with Grissom, he turned to take a really good look at Sara. At the hospital, they had told him that she had been beat up pretty bad. Now he could really get a look at her.

Her arm was broken and ribs bruised. Her once pretty face what now black and blue. Her right eye swollen shut.

"Are you hungry?" Nick asked not knowing what else to say.

"Not right now, but I could really use a shower." Sara said not looking at him.

Nick took Sara into the house and showed her were the bathroom was. He then went into his room and got her a pair of sweat pants and sweat shirt.

"Here you go. They will probably be big on you."

"Thanks Nick, for everything" Sara said as she touched his arm. Both felt the electricity at the touch. But Nick didn't think now was the right time to say anything about it.

_She was just raped for heavens sake._ "Mmm if you need anything else just let me know." Nick went back to the living room and turned on the TV.

Sara made her way into the bathroom and closed the door. She turned the water on as hot as it would go. She carefully took off the clothes the hospital had given her. She was about to step into the shower when she realized she needed to cover her arm.

"NICK" She yelled.

Nick was at the door in ten seconds flat.

"YEAH" he yelled back.

Sara opened the door a crack. "I need to cover my arm" she said.

Nick mentally wanted to slap himself. "Okay, I'll go get a trash bag."

While Nick went to go get the trash bag Sara wrapped herself up in the towel and looked in the mirror. She wanted to cry, if she had any more tears left. The women that looked back at her wasn't the women she was. Beaten and bruised she looked like she had just gone about 10 rounds with Mike Tyson. _Ass hole_ Sara thought. Before her thoughts could go any further Nick was back.

"Okay I got the trash bag and some tape." Nick said holding said items in his hands.

"Thanks, you think you could wrap it for me."

"Sure." Nick started to wrap the Sara's arm in the trash bag. Never looking at her face, it was too hard.

"Do I look that bad?" Sara asked when she realized Nick wouldn't look at her.

Nick wanted to mentally slap himself again for the second time in less than twenty minutes.

"No, but every time I look at you I want to do one of three things." He whispered.

"What?" Sara said

"One, go after Hank and give him a Texas size ass whooping. Two, cry because this should have never happened to you"

"It should never happen to anyone." Sara said.

"True"

"And the third?" Sara was holding her breath. Maybe this rape was the push she needed to finally tell Nick how she really felt. _Well that's shity. Use my rape as an excuse. _

"Do you really want to know?" Nick said

"Yes" was the weak reply

"Take you in my bedroom and show you how just how much you are really worth and how much I …"

"How much you what?"

"I think the arm is good for your shower." Nick said not wanting to finish what he was about to say.

"Damn it Nick! What were you going to say?" Sara was getting frustrated.

"Now is not the time. But when you are ready and completely dressed well talk about it okay." Nick just wanted to get away. _I can't believe almost told her. She doesn't need this now. _

"What if I'm ready now?" Sara whispered looking into Nick's eyes for the first time since he started to wrap her arm.

Nick didn't know what to say, but luck was on his side and there was a knock at the door.

**At the lab.**

Everyone was looking at Grissom waiting to see what would cause that kind of out burst.

"Nick and Sara won't be coming in for two weeks. I'm going to get some people from days to cover."

Grissom held up his hand when he saw they were all about to bum bard him with questions.

"It seems this morning after Sara got home from shift she was raped."

A course of:

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"HANK!"

"WHEN I FIND THAT…"

"Sara will be staying at Nick's for the time being and I agree with him that she shouldn't be left alone. I'm going to go find Jim and see what is going on. But for now here are your assignments. Warrick, you're going to have to go solo on this one."

"Not a problem." He said.

"Okay people, lets get to work and I'm going to go talk to Brass."

They all filed out of his office. Catherine just wanted to cry. Warrick was on a war path and Greg, well, Greg didn't know what to think.

Grissom sat in his office trying to collect his thoughts when Brass walked in the door.

"From the looks of it I guess everyone knows." Brass said as he sat down across from Gil.

"Yeah, Nick called a few minutes ago and told us. When were you going to let me know?" There was no anger it was just a question.

"I couldn't call you guys in on this because of it being Sara."

"I understand that Jim, but you should have called when you realized it was Sara." Now the anger was starting to turn its ugly head.

"As soon as Sara told me what happened I went and picked Hank up. Of course, he said that she didn't fight him and everything. Which you and I both know is bullshit. I had asked him how she got her injuries. He said she must have done it to herself." Brass said in disgust.

"You're kidding, right?" Grissom asked in disbelief.

"Nope and he said it all with a straight face."

Just then a uniformed officer knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Grissom asked from behind his desk.

"Det. Brass, you wanted to know if Hank made bail?" the uniformed asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Well, he just made it and is walking out the doors as we speak."

"Who posted his bail?"

"His girlfriend." The officer said with a roll of his eyes.

"Okay, Thanks." Grissom said.

The officer nodded his head and left the room.

"Should we call Nick and Sara?" Brass asked.

"I don't think Hank knows were Nick lives. Well give them some peace and quiet for now."

**Back at Nick's**

Nick looked at the clock. _Who in the world? Must be Warrick or Catherine._ Nick walked up to the door and opened it.

"You guys, Sara is…" the rest of what Nick was going to say was cut off when he saw who was on the other side of the door.

There stood Hank with a smile on his face. Anger filled Nick he did say anything and keep his word when he told Sara he wanted to open a Texas size ass whooping on Hank.

Before Hank could say anything Nick was on him. The beating continued till Nick heard Sara in the background screaming his name.

"NICK, STOP!"

Nick turned around and saw the fear once again in Sara's eyes.

He picked Hank up by his shirt and threw him in the front yard.

"IF I EVER SEE YOU NEAR SARA AGAIN I'LL FINISH WHAT I STARTED HERE TONIGHT!" Nick yelled at Hank and he picked himself up off the ground.

Sara just looked at Nick _He could lose his job and he did it for me._

Sara walked over to Nick and did the only thing she could think of. She pulled Nick to her and kissed him with all the pint up emotions she had felt for the last 6 years.

A/N: I though about putting the last part in the next chapter, but I really don't like cliffhangers. So there you have it. Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sara is kissing me!_ Was the only thing going through Nick's mind when he felt her lips on his he didn't have time to finish the thought because Sara pulled away from him.

"Thank you, Nick" was all she said before she turned around and went back inside.

Nick just stood there for a few minutes. One, to clam his body down after the fight with Hank and two, to calm his heart down after the kiss from Sara. _Now what do I do?_ After taken a deep breath Nick walked into the house.

"Sara?"

Nick didn't hear anything so he walked further into the house. There was Sara passed out on the couch. _I wondered how long it would take for everything to catch up to her._ Nick just stood there and studied Sara. She was one of the strongest women he knew. He was once again pulled from his thoughts from Sara.

"No, Leave me alone." Sara started to fight in her sleep. Nick knew if he didn't wake her up she could hurt her arm worse.

"Shhh, its okay Sara, your safe." Nick said as he rubbed her head.

Sara was running. She didn't know where she was going, but knew she had to be away. Hank was behind her and would catch up to her any minute.

"No, Leave me alone" she cried.

But then she heard his voice. Telling her that everything was going to be alright and not to worry.

"Nick?" Sara asked when she opened her eyes.

"Yes, baby?" He didn't realize he had called her by a pet name till he saw to small smile on her lips. The first smile he had seen all night. _And I put that smile there._

"Can you hold me?"

"Sure, but lets get you in the bedroom and then I'm going to have to call Grissom."

"Why?"

"Well, you saw me just beat the shit out of Hank. I need to tell Grissom before Hank does."

"But, he was trying to come into the house, right?"

From the look on Nick's face she could tell that wasn't the case.

"No, he was just standing there with a shit eating grin on his face and I lost it."

Nick looked down after he said this. He knew Sara was going to be disappointed in him.

"Nick, look at me," he did "I'm not upset that you 'opened a Texas size ass whoop'en' on him"

Nick just looked at Sara. He walked up to her and did the one thing he had wanted to do since he saw her when he was throwing dummies off the roof and something that he had wanted to continue just a few minutes ago outside his house. He kissed her. She returned the kiss and their mouths came together and a heated kiss. They both lost track of time and didn't pull apart till Nick had wrapped his arms around Sara and she winced.

"Sorry." Nick said as he went to move away from him.

"No," Sara said as she pulled him back with her good arm "I have wanted to do that for years."

Nick just stared at her. "Me too. I'm just sorry it took something like this to finally show me how much I" he stopped not knowing if he should finish.

"How much you what and don't give me that crap about me not being ready." Sara said giving him the glare that she knew he wouldn't back down from.

Nick took a deep breath. _I've been doing that a lot. _"How much I love you, Sara."

Sara started to cry.

"Damn it, Sara I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, Nick. These are happy tears. I love you too. And like you I'm sorry it took me being raped to show me how much I need you in my life."

The just looked into each others eyes. Letting everything that needed to be said pass between them.

"You should call Grissom now." Sara said with a small smile on her face. "And don't forget to tell the about the Texas size ass whoop'en you handed out."

Nick laughed. "Yeah, I guess your right."

**At the lab.**

It had been one of those nights for Grissom. He was short handed and everything just wasn't going his way.

His cell phone brought him out of his thoughts.

"Grissom"

"Hey Grissom?" _Nick sounds upset_

"What is wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, Hank came to my house."

"WHAT?" _How many times in one night can he make me say that?_

"That's not all"

"Nick what did you do?"

"I kind of, hmmm.."

"Nick" Grissom said sternly

"I beat him up."

In the background he heard Sara say "No, you gave him a Texas size ass whoop'in"

Grissom had to smile. "I can hear Sara is feeling better."

"Yeah" Nick said very shyly.

"Okay first things first, how bad did you open this can?" Grissom said with a smile. He knew he shouldn't be but he was very proud of Nick for what he had done.

"Not too bad, he was able to walk away if that is what you mean." Nick could hear in Grissom's voice that the older man wasn't mad at him. _Thank God._

"Okay I'll give Brass a heads up. I don't think we will have any problems after what Hank has done. But I have to tell you that you should have reframed from beating him up. He could press charges. But I'm sure we can figure something out. He did come to your home right?"

"Yeah, he just showed up. I thought it was Catherine or Warrick coming to check on Sara. When I opened the door he was just standing there with this grin on this face. I guess I just kind of lost it."

"Well, you are taking two weeks off so we'll just have to say you're on leave for this fight and leave it like that."

"Okay Grissom thanks."

"Can I talk to Sara?" Grissom asked not sure if Sara was ready to talk to anyone or not.

"Hold on, let me ask." Nick turned to Sara. "He wants to know if he can talk to you."

Sara thought about it for a minute. "Sure"

"Yeah Grissom let me hand her the phone."

Sara and Grissom's relationship and change over the last couple of years. Once Sara realized that it was Nick she really wanted Grissom became more of the father she never had.

"Hey Grissom."

"Sara, I know this is a stupid question, but how are you?"

"I'm good Griss." Sara couldn't help the smile that was on her face as she watched Nick come out of the kitchen with a glass of tea for her.

Grissom heard the smile and had to smile himself. "So I take it you and Nick have come to terms with your feelings huh?"

Sara spit out what tea was in her mouth and just looked at the phone. She heard Grissom laughing.

"I know you guys don't think I pay much attention to things, but I do. I'm just sorry it took something like this."

"Yeah, us too." That this Nick looked at Sara with a raised eyebrow Sara just shook her head.

"Well, just make sure it doesn't get in the way of your jobs and we'll be good." was all Grissom said.

Sara and Grissom talked on the phone for another five minutes when Grissom had to tell her why he really needed to talk to her.

"Sara, the DNA and the other entire test we ran came back. We are arresting Hank right now."

"Okay" Sara whispered.

"Well, I'm going to let you go. I have an ass hole to go talk to." Grissom was going to be the one to talk to Hank.

"Okay, Call us back and let us know how it goes."

"I will. Tell Nick we will talk more about his outburst later."

"I will" Then they hung up.

A/N: I'm not going to go into a lot of detail with Hank and the rape. I figure about 4 or 5 more chapters. If ya'll have anything ya'll want me to add or think I need to add please let me know. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

After Sara had hung up the phone she looked at Nick.

"Grissom still wants to talk to you about your outburst."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that."

They feel in a comfortable silence. Sara yawned.

"I say we get you in bed. You can have my bed and I'll just sleep on the couch." Nick said as he got up to get a pillow and blanket for his many nights on the couch.

Sara just looked at him with big eyes. "Can't we share the bed?"

Nick turned around "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I really don't want to be alone and I'm sure I'll have a nightmare."

Nick thought back to after he had been buried alive and remembered the countless nights Sara had sat by his bed just waiting for another nightmare of his to come. They always came and she was always there to hold him and calm him down afterwards.

"Not a problem. Do you need some help?"

"No I think I got it."

After making it to the bedroom, Sara lay down and closed her eyes. Nick stood there for a few minutes just watching her.

"Are you going to get in bed or just stare at me all night?" She asked without opening her eyes.

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, I'm coming."

Sara felt the bed shift as he got in. "Can you hold me?"

"Sure, but I don't want to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me, Nick."

"Your right, I love you Sara."

"I love you too." Was the last thing heard before sleep over came them both.

**The lab.**

Grissom looked in the through the mirror at Hank. _Nick really did a number on him. Good._

Grissom walked in the door and sat across from Hank.

"Why?" Was all Grissom could say.

"Why what?" Hank asked with his slip lip and swollen eye.

"Why did you do that to Sara?"

"Because I could." Was all that Hank would say.

It took all Grissom had not to finish what Nick had started earlier that day.

"Well, at least you won't get the chance to do it again." Grissom said as he turned to walk away. Grissom really wasn't supposed to be talking to Hank since the graveyard shift didn't have the case.

"Yeah, but Nick will be in there with me after I press charges." Hank said with a small grin.

"Oh, about that, I guess you didn't know about the law that protects victims of assault?" Grissom asked with a small smile of his own.

"What law?" Hank asked with a confused look on this face.

"The one that says you can't come within a thousand yards of a person that has accused you of the assault. You went to Nick's house and he was only protecting Sara."

"You are making that up!" Hank yelled.

"Nope, you can look it up yourself. Nick is getting two weeks paid leave for what he did, but that is just to satisfy certain people here at the lab."

Grissom turned around and walked out the room just as Brass was walking in.

"Hank Smith, You are under arrest for the rape and assault on Sara Sidle. You have the right to an attorney"

Grissom, Warrick, Greg, and Catherine all watched as Hank was led away by Brass.

"I hope he rots in jail" said Greg.

"He could have killed her. I'm sure we won't be seeing him for a long time." Catherine said.

"What do you guys say to some breakfast, my treat?" Grissom said as they walked out of the building into the Las Vegas sun.

"Sure as long as it is your treat." Warrick said with a smile.

**Nick's house.**

Sara woke to a strong arm around her waist. It took a few seconds for her to remember where she was. _Nick_. Sara went to snuggle in deeper when the pain in her side made her wince and pull back. This woke Nick.

"Good morning sunshine." Nick said in a thick Texas' accent.

"Good morning, cowboy" Sara said.

They both just looked at each other not wanting to get up, but the need to go to the bathroom was just too much for Sara. She gently got out of bed and went towards the bathroom.

"How about some pancakes?" Nick asked as he too got up.

"Sounds wonderful"

Nick went to the kitchen and was pulling things out when there was another knock at the door.

_If that ass hole is showing his face again I'll be on trial for murder._

Nick walked up to the door and flung it open ready to jump on Hank.

"HEY!" Came a voice he knew.

"Warrick?"

"Yeah, Grissom took us out for breakfast and since it was his treat I picked you and Sara up your favorites."

"Thanks man, I was just about to make some pancakes."

"No problem. So how is she really?"

"Well, you could just ask me." Sara said from the living room. She had just come out of the bathroom when the knock on the door came. She had tensed up until she heard Warrick's voice.

Warrick almost couldn't help the sharp in take of breath that he took when he saw Sara standing there.

"I'd hug you but I don't want to hurt you."

"I won't break Warrick. And a hug doesn't sound too bad." Sara said with a smile.

Warrick just stood there for a second. _This girl was just raped and almost beaten to death and she is smiling?_

Warrick got a smile on his face when he realized what must have happened. He walked up to Sara and gave her a gentle hug.

"He will be good for you and you for him." Warrick whispered in her ear.

"Did everyone know but us?" Sara asked.

"Know what?" Nick said as he came back from the kitchen with the plates of food Warrick had brought.

"That we love each other. First Grissom and now Warrick do Catherine and Greg know too?"

"Yeah, speaking of which Greg owes me fifty bucks." Warrick said with a huge grin.

"Ya'll didn't bet on us did you?" Nick couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I told Greg that by the end of the year you guys would be together he didn't believe me. If it hadn't happened by September I was going to step in to give the little push you needed, but now I don't have too." Warrick's smile couldn't get any bigger.

Sara laughed so much she was hurting her side. "Well, at least we don't have to keep it a secret."

"I hadn't planned on it." Nick said to Sara with a look in his eyes that told Sara he wasn't kidding.

"Good." Sara said as she took a bit of her egg.

Then there was another knock at the door. Both Sara and Nick tensed up and Warrick saw this.

"I'll get it. I can tell you for sure it isn't Hank. Brass haled his ass to jail last night."

Nick and Sara both relaxed at this as the Warrick came back with the person or persons from the door.

"Grissom, Catherine. What are ya 'll doing here?" Sara asked.

"Ya'll?" Catherine said with a smile. "You are hang' in out with Nick way too much."

"Yeah, well now I'm going to be hang' in out with him a lot more." Sara said as she looked at Nick with a smile.

"Well, it's about damn time." Catherine said as she rolled her eyes.

"See, what did I tell you everyone but us." Sara said as she shook her head

Nick and Sara finished their breakfast and Nick put away the plate. He came back into the living room and gave Sara a pain pill.

"Thanks." She said as she took said pill.

"Well, I'm going to head out. I'll see you guys later." Warrick said as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Thanks for breakfast War and for coming by to see me." Sara said from her place on the couch.

"Don't think anything of it." Warrick said as he bent down and kissed Sara on the forehead.

"Yeah man, Thanks." Nick said as he also stood and showed Warrick out with a manly hug.

Grissom just sat there and Sara got the hint. "I'm going to go get back in bed before this pain pill kicks in."

"Okay Sara you take care and after your two weeks you'll be put on lab work."

"That's fine." Sara said.

"Why don't I come and keep you company till you fall asleep and you can give me the dirt on you and Nick." Catherine said also getting the hint from Grissom.

"Sure, but I don't kiss and tell." Sara said with a huge grin.

"So there was kissing involved?" Catherine asked as the women made their way down the hall.

"So, I guess this is that talk you wanted to have." Nick said as he sat down across from Grissom.

"Yes, yes it is." Was all Grissom said.

A/N: I know I'm BAD! HE HE! Anyway as always let me know what you think. I don't know Hank's last name and I don't know if there really is a law like the one in this story. If there isn't there should be.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick sat across from Grissom just waiting for the yelling to begin.

"Nick, I know you did what you did because you care for Sara, but you should have had more sense than to just go off the handle like that." Grissom said

"I know Grissom. But you didn't see the look on this face when I opened the door. It was like he wanted me to beat the crap out of him." Nick said not looking at Grissom.

"I know that is what he wanted. I went and had a talk with him after I hung up with Sara tonight."

Nick stayed quiet.

"I told him he would have a lot to think about while he was in jail and he said that was okay because you would be in there with him. He was going to press charges." Grissom said look right at Nick.

"Was going to press charges?" Nick asked a look of hope in his eyes.

"Yes, was. I just happen to tell him about the law that protects victims of assault and that he couldn't have been within a thousand yards of her and you were just protecting her."

"I was" Said Nick. He didn't know what to think at this time. Was this all he was going to get.

"Now because it happened while you were off duty it saved your ass and me a lot of paper work. Nick just please next time you want to beat the crap or as I believe Sara put it 'open a can of ass whoop' in do it in a gym or something." Grissom said with a roll of his eyes.

"I will." Nick said with a smile. "Thanks, Grissom"

"No Nick, thank you." Grissom said with a look.

Nick knew that look was a thank you for doing something Grissom himself couldn't do.

"Is it safe?" asked Catherine as she came down the hall.

"Yeah, it's safe." Said Nick

"Okay, well Grissom you ready, because I for one need my beauty sleep." Catherine asked as she tried to cover a yawn.

"Yeah, let's go."

Nick walked them to the door and Catherine told Nick that Sara had passed out right before she could tell her to good stuff. Nick just laughed and Catherine.

"If I don't see ya'll. See ya in about 2 weeks." Nick said.

"Oh you will see us before two weeks." Catherine said with a grin.

**2 weeks later**

Catherine had kept her word and had come over every other day. Warrick and come over about once a week and Grissom had called every day. Greg had also come by and made Sara laugh which was what she needed. Sara had been going to consoling for the pass week and felt better than she had in a long time.

_And it has everything to do with Nick._ She thought with a smile. Just then said cowboy walked into the room.

"Having fun being stuck in the lab?" Nick asked as he walked over and kissed her forehead.

They had been taking things slow. Holding each other at night and kissing Sara wanted to do more but till she got this cast off in two more weeks that was out of the question.

"Yeah, loads." Sara said as she rolled her eyes.

All Sara had been doing was going over old case files that had been on Grissom's desk for Lord only knows how long.

"Everyone wants to coming over for breakfast after shift. Is that alright?" Nick asked. Since the rape Nick was the only one to go to Sara's apartment and that was just to get her some clothes and stuff she would need while at his house. Neither had said anything about when she would move back. Neither was going to start that conversation either. Nick had gotten use to Sara being there and Sara just didn't want to leave.

"Yeah, that's fine. Are you going to make your famous pancakes?" Sara asked. She had fallen in love with his pancakes the second day she was there and Warrick didn't bring breakfast.

"But of course." Nick said.

Grissom came into the room. "Sara can I see you in my office please?"

"Sure thing Grissom." Sara looked at Nick with a raised eyebrow. Nick just shrugged his shoulders.

Once in Grissom's office he asked Sara to shut the door.

"Okay, what's up?"

"We thought Hank would plead guilty, but that is not the case. It's going to trial Sara." Grissom had wanted to be the one to tell her. He couldn't believe what that ass hole was doing.

"Oh" was all Sara could think to say. "Mmm, I need Nick." Sara jumped out of her seat and ran down the hall. Tears falling down her cheeks she kept running till she saw Nick in the break room with Warrick.

"Nicky" Sara whispered.

To Nick it was the phone call all over again. He was at Sara's side before anything knew what was wrong.

"It's Hank." Said Sara

"What about him?" Nick asked getting worked up just by that name.

"We are going to trial." Was all Sara said before she broke down in tears.

A/N: Okay I know this is short but I wanted to get a new chapter up tonight and duty as a mother is calling so don't forget to review me! 


	8. Chapter 8

Nick just stood there for a minute letting the words Sara had just said sink in. _Going to trail! They can't be serious!_

"Hun, it's going to be okay we'll get through this together" Nick said pushing his anger aside for Sara's sake.

Sara just nodded in his chest. Grissom walked in "Nick, take her home". Was all he needed to hear before he was walking out the door with Sara hanging on his arm.

"Come on sweetheart"

They walked out of the break room heading for the door when Warrick turned to Grissom.

"Are you serious?" he asked not believing what he was hearing.

"Unfortunately yes, they think we did something with the evidence to make sure it was Hank like Sara had said." Grissom said with disgust in his voice.

"What is going to happen?" Warrick asked looking were Nick and Sara had just stood.

"I don't know. I didn't get a chance to tell her I'm meeting with the DA this afternoon to make sure she doesn't have to testify."

"Good she doesn't need that."

"Who doesn't need what?" ask Catherine as she walked straight to the coffee pot.

"Hank wants a trial." Warrick said

"WHAT?" they all turned to see Greg standing there like he was ready to kill someone.

"That is what I was about to say." Catherine said all thoughts of coffee long forgotten.

They all just stood there before Grissom repeated what he had told Warrick about going to the DA.

"The thing is I don't think Hank realizes that WE didn't do the case because it was Sara." Grissom said after a few minutes.

"Boy is he in for a surprise." Greg said with a smirk. "I would love to be there when he hears that. If that is all he has he doesn't have a leg to stand on."

"Well, we are going to find out." Grissom said as he walked out the door. He had to get ready for his meeting.

"I guess none of Nick's famous pancakes today?" Greg asked. It took everything Warrick had not to hit him in the back of the head as he walked out of the room.

**Nick's Apartment**

Nick drove back to the apartment that he now considered his and Sara's. She had fallen asleep on the way and was passed out in the passenger seat. He just sat there for a few minutes just looking at her. Sara had been making a lot of progress after the rape. A couple of nightmares still plagued her from time to time and Nick was afraid that with what she was told today would be a set back.

"Sara, baby, we're home." Nick whispered trying to wake her up.

Sara sat up in the seat trying to remember where she was. Then she remembered the conversation with Grissom and something about taking her home.

"Let's get you inside. Are you hurting?" Nick asked concerned when she winced trying to get out of the truck.

"Yeah, I think I may need a pain pill."

Nick just nodded his head and opened the front door. He led Sara back into their room. _Our room._ Nick was still in shook that they both had come to grips with their feelings for one other.

"Nick, you can go back to work, I think I just want to be alone for a while." Sara said.

Nick was really hurt by what she had just said but tried not to show it.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked thinking maybe she would change her mind.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I think I'm just going to sleep." Sara was in the process of taking a pain pill that she prayed would knock her on her butt.

"Okay, but promise you will call me if you need anything." Nick said as he started for the door.

"I promise"

Nick left the house but didn't go back to work. He went up to Lake Mead to think. _I love her. But I just can't seem to protect her. Every time we turn around she is getting hurt._ Nick was sitting on the pier looking out over the water. He didn't know how long he sat there, but the next think he knew Warrick sat next to him.

"What's going on man?" Warrick asked. Sara had called him two hours after shift was over wanting to know where Nick was. Sara went into a panic when Warrick told her he hadn't seen him since he left with her. He had heard her trying to get out of bed to go find him and told her he would.

"I'm not sure." Nick said still not looking at him.

"Sara is scared to death right now."

"Why?"

"Shift was over about two hours ago and you aren't home yet."

"SHIT" _See now I'm hurting her._ Nick hung his head in shame.

"So are you going to tell me what wrong?"

"She asked me to leave said she needed to be alone for a while. Told me to go back to work but I couldn't seem to make the truck go there."

Warrick just sat there letting Nick say what he had to say.

"Not matter what I do, Warrick she still gets hurt and now she is at our apartment worried about me because I lost track of time."

"I already called her when I saw your truck. She is not made at you, but she was worried."

"Thanks."

"Nick, you have nothing to feel shamed about. You have not let her down. I have never in the six years we've know her to be this happy. How many rape victims do you know are as happy and care free as she is right now? None. You did that."

"I still feel like I let her down."

"Maybe you should tell her this." Warrick said as he yawned.

"Your right. Thanks!" Nick got up and helped Warrick up as well.

"Of course I'm right." Warrick said with a smirk. "Now get home. So I can go back to sleep."

Nick laughed as they walked back to the Tahoe's. "See ya." Nick said

"See ya." Warrick waved the pulled out of the parking lot.

Nick drove the whole way home think of what to say to Sara when he got home. They had told each other that they loved each other, but Nick didn't feel he was living up to his part of the relationship. He was afraid to touch her and holding her at night when she was asleep was the only time he would allow himself to do so. As Nick walked into the apartment he noticed Sara sitting on the couch in tears.

"Sara" he whispered.

"NICK!" Sara jumped off the couch and ran to his arms "I thought you weren't coming back." Sara said in between her tears.

"Of course I was coming back." Nick looked at her like she was crazy.

"When you didn't come home after shift I started to worry. When you didn't come home after an hour and a half I got scared and called Warrick. He said he found you at Lake Mead."

"Yeah, after you wanted to be alone I didn't feel like going back to work. Sara, I'm so sorry." Nick felt the tears leaving his own eyes. "I feel like I let you down."

Now it was Sara's turn to look at him like he was the crazy one. "What in the hell are you talking about. Let me down? Nick you have done anything but let me down."

"You keep getting hurt. I try so hard to make sure nothing will ever hurt you again and I've failed."

By this time they were sitting on the couch facing each other. "Nick, you of all people should know that bad things happen and there is nothing you can do about it. You have let me pretty much move in here with you. You have held me at night." Nick just looked at her. "Nick I don't really fall asleep till your arms are around me. You hold me after nightmares. The only question I have is why do you avoid touching me during the day?"

"I was afraid I would hurt you. I didn't want you to be scared of me." Nick said looking in her eyes.

"Well, that is stupid." Sara said. Nick just looked at her with his mouth half open. "I could never be scared of you. I can understand the hurting me part because I had bruises all over, but they were gone within a week."

Sara looked at Nick and couldn't take it anymore. They had shared small kisses since the night Hank showed up at the apartment, but nothing like the one she was giving him now. Nick was a little taken back when Sara all but jumped him. Not that he minded.

Sara started to pull back when Nick just sat there. Before she could move very far Nick grabbed her and pulled her to him and returned the kiss with a fever neither had ever know. Sara started to pull at his shirt. Nick pulled back a little. "Are you sure Sara?"

"Nicky, make love to me? Let me know what I really deserve." Think back to the first night she was there.

Nick picked her up and carried her to his _no our bedroom_ Nick thought as he laid her on the bed. She had none of the bruised from the attack only her arm in a sling. Sara started again where she had left off in the living room. As she took off his shirt she would kiss the skin that was exposed. Nick moaned. After the shirt was off Nick figured hers needed to be off as well. After taking off her shirt he took one of her nipples in his mouth getting harder as a moan escaped her lips. "Nicky" She breathed. Not much was said for the rest of the night as Nick showed her just how much she was worth to him.

_A/N: I'm not much for writing sex scenes for use your imagination and don't for get to review. Next we find out if there really is going to be a trial. Let me know if there should or shouldn't be. I haven't figured which way to go yet. And also NO TINA! _


	9. Chapter 9

**3 weeks later**

Nick held Sara's hand was they walked into the court room. Grissom had gotten it to where Sara wasn't going to have to testify. The whole graveyard was there to show support for her. Hank's lawyer was trying to get the case thrown out of court because at this time they still believed that the graveyard shift was the one to process the scene and handle the evidence.

After they had seated Hank was brought in. He looked at Sara and smirked at her. Sara turned her head, but Nick stared right back at him. Hank took a seat and the judge came in and it all began.

"Why do you want to have this thrown out of court?" asked the judge. She was an elder woman who looked like she wouldn't take shit of anyone.

"Well your honor, the evidence in this case was handled by friends of the accused victim. We believe that he tampered with the evidence to show that in fact my client Hank Pettigrew was the rapist."

"Okay, who in the lab are you questioning?" Asked the judge. She honestly looked bored.

"Gilbert Grissom, Greg Sanders, Warrick Brown, Catherine Willows, and Nick Stokes that work the graveyard shift with Sara Sidle. We believe they let their emotions get the best of them in this case because it was a fellow co-worker."

The judge rolled her eyes. "And what do you have to say Mr. Pettigrew?"

Hank took center stage. "Your honor, I went over to Sara's apartment because Sara was causing problem between me and my girlfriend. I asked her to please leave us alone so we could move on with our lives together. I'm not proud of it but I did sleep with her. After I told her I couldn't do this again she went into a rage. I left the apartment and the next thing I know there are police officers at my door arresting me for the rape and assault of Sara."

Sara gasped. She couldn't believe what was coming out of Hank's month and lucky for her neither did the judge.

"How do you explain the broken arm, cracked ribs, bruises all over her body, and the utter brutal ness of the rape?"

"She likes it rough." Hank said trying to keep the smile off his face, which he failed to do.

The whole time Nick just sat there. The past three weeks after their talk had been the best of his life. Two days after their talk Sara was taken off the sling and was as back to normal as could be expected. It had been roughly 6 weeks since the rape and they had gotten scared when Sara thought she might have been pregnant, but a quick trip to the drug store and the doctor's office proved that to not be the case. They had gone home and had a little celebration of their own. Nick's attention was brought back to where he was when the judge turned to the DA and asked him what he had to say to all this.

"Well, your honor, I don't know were they could have come up with all this but that is not the case. No one from the graveyard shift has touched anything that had to do with Miss. Sidle's case, because they are close to the victim. We have documents to back all we are saying up."

Everyone from the graveyard shift was watching Hank while the DA was making his speech. Greg had to do everything in his power to go say "HA HA" to Hank after the DA was finished.

"Is Miss. Sidle here?" The judge asked looking around the courtroom.

They all turned to Sara as she got up and made her way up to the stand. Everyone looked at Nick who could do nothing but shrug his shoulder.

Sara walked up and sat down after being put under oath the judge looked at her with kind eyes and asked her to tell her what had happened on that night and to leave nothing out.

And that is what Sara did. She started from when she got home to the knock on the door. She didn't stop as the tears started to flow down her cheeks. She continued on to when Nick had taken her back to his place because hers was a crime scene and then to the fact that Hank had showed up at Nick's place.

The judge stopped her. "Did you really go to Mr. Stokes residence?" the judge asked looking at Hank.

"Yes, your honor I did I just wanted to talk to her, but Nick wouldn't allow me in and we got into a little dispute." Hank said all smirks and smile gone he had hoped Sara would be too scared to testify.

The judge looked back at Sara and asked her to continue.

"Please go one Miss. Sidle"

"That is all there is Ma'ma." Sara had started to calm down.

"Okay, you can go sit down."

The judge looked at Hank with pure disgust in her eyes. "Do you still plead not guilty or do we need to do this in front of a jury?"

Hank looked at his lawyer. They spoke for a few long minutes before Hank looked at the judge turned looked at Sara who was now safely back in Nick's arms.

"Guilty" as all he said as he turned back around to the judge.

_A/N: I know ya'll probably want more out of the trial but I just wanted to get back to the Snickers ASAP. Only one more chapter left. I hope to get it out sometime today. Ya'll let me know what ya think!_


	10. Chapter 10

**2 months later**

It has been two months since the trial of Hank and Sara had never been happier. Sara was walking the halls of the lab when she caught sight of what or who she was looking for.

"Nick" Sara yelled to get his attention over Greg's extremely loud music.

Nick turned around and saw Sara waving at him to come out into the hall.

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I have to leave a little early today." She said as they walked down the hall.

"Why?"

"I have to get a check up." Was all Sara would say as they walked into the locker room Sara started to gather her stuff as Nick watched.

"Check up for what?" Nick asked. He couldn't remember Sara saying anything about a doctor's appointment.

Sara just gave him a look that he read crystal clear.

"Oh" was all he could think to say.

"Nick I'll be okay. They just want to make sure I'm all healed up from the attack." Sara gave him a small smile. She gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see ya at home." With that she walked out of the locker room and out of the lab.

**Nick's apartment**

When Nick pulled up at his apartment he noticed Sara's Tahoe was already there.

"Honey, I'm home" he yelled as he walked in the door. He noticed she didn't say anything back and saw her sitting on the couch with a far away look in her eye.

"Hey" he whispered.

Sara just looked up at him with tears in her eyes. _How am I going to tell him? What will he think of me? _ Sara just looked away. She didn't know what to do or how to go about telling him what she had found out.

"Sara, baby, tell me what is wrong." Nick was starting to get worried. _It must be bad. Oh God I hope she isn't sick._ A million things were going through his mind.

"When I went to the doctor they did some blood work." Sara started off by saying; she still wouldn't look at Nick. "They asked me to wait for the results."

She was taking her time and Nick knew it. He didn't push just let her talk.

"They took me back into a room and told me that as far as STD's go I'm clean."

Nick let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"But something else came up in the blood work." Sara finally turned around and looked at Nick.

"What was it honey?" Nick was on the edge of his seat.

Sara looked at him for another couple minutes. After taking a couple deep breaths she looked right in his eyes "I'm pregnant."

Nick looked at her for a couple seconds to let that sink in. _Pregnant but they said she wasn't pregnant after the rape…..OH MY GOD!_

"I'm going to be a daddy?" Nick asked Sara as tears started to fill his eyes.

Sara looked at her lap. "Yes"

Nick jumped off the couch. "I'm going to be a daddy." Sara watched as Nick paced the length of the living room. "You're going to be the mother." Sara was starting to get a little worried about Nick.

"Well, I don't see how I wouldn't be." Sara said as she rolled her eyes.

Nick turned and looked at Sara. He realized she was scared. He really hadn't said anything about her being pregnant. A smile went a cross his face.

"I love you." Was all Nick said before he walked over to the couch and sat next to her.

"Are you okay with this? I mean, we really didn't plan this. I thought we were careful, but I guess not." Sara was once again looking at her lap. Nick lifted her chin so she was looking at her.

"Sara there is no one else I would want to have my child." Sara started to cry. "How far along are you?"

"6 weeks"

"Well, I know what we were doing." Nick said with an evil grin. A week after the trial was over he had kidnapped Sara and took her to a cabin up by Lake Mead. They really didn't get to see much of the landscape.

Sara laughed at this. "So you're not going to leave me?" she said a little scared.

Nick just looked at her like she had slapped him. "How could you think that? Sara by the time this baby is born you will probably want to leave me." You could hear the smile in his voice.

"Why would I ever want to leave you?" Sara was really starting to think Nick was nuts.

"Because I'm not going to let you do anything." Nick said with a grin.

"Oh God" Sara groaned. It was going to be a long eight months.

**At the lab**

Nick walked into the lab with the biggest smile on this face.

"What's up with you?" Warrick asked as Nick walked into the break room.

"Not much. Why?" Nick asked. He and Sara had chosen to go ahead and tell everyone that night.

Sara walked into the lab a little later, but she was a little nervous.

"Hey guys" Sara said as she walked over to the coffee pot. A clearing of Nick's throat stopped her from making a cup. _Oh yeah this is going to be a looong eight months._ Sara turned around and went and sat next to Nick.

Catherine raised an eyebrow at this and then she smirked. Sara looked at Catherine and smiled. She figured Catherine would figure it out before anyone else. About that time Grissom and Greg walked into the break room.

"Okay people we have a slow night." Grissom started to say when he noticed the smirk on Catherine's face and the big grin on Nick's. "Okay what did I miss?"

Nick stood up and got everyone's attention. "Well, Sara and I have something we want to tell everyone." He looked at Sara one last time to get her an out, but Sara just nodded her head. Nick couldn't help it. "I'm going to be a daddy!"

Warrick as the first to grab Sara and give her a big brotherly hug Grissom just smiled. Greg looked a little crushed and Catherine was beaming. After all the congratulations Grissom handed out the assignments.

**8 months later**

Sara was on desk duty, not that she minded. She was HUGE! She felt like she was going to pop at any minute. She was going over some old cases when it hit. "OH GOD!" She looked down and saw that her water had broken. _Nick gotta find Nick._ Was the only thing going through her mind she walked out of the office and ran into Greg.

"Greg, have you seen Nick?" She asked but before he could answer she was hit with a contraction. Greg's eyes went huge when he realized what was going on.

"Stay right here I'm going to go get him. Okay?" Greg said.

Sara could only nod. Greg ran down the hall like a bat out of hell. He saw Nick, Warrick, and Catherine in the break room. He ran in.

"Nick……Sara……..Water……..Broke……..baby" Was all he could get out in between the gulps of air he was trying to take.

"Where?" Nick asked a little on the panicky side.

"Outside……Grissom's…..office……."

Nick ran down the hall to find Sara on the floor with Grissom holding her hand.

"I do believe we need to get her to a hospital." Grissom said.

"YOU THINK!" Sara said "I need drugs. No way in Hell am I doing this without them."

Nick would have laughed if it wasn't for the situation. Warrick and Catherine came around the corner about that time and noticed Nick just standing there and Grissom on holding Sara's hand.

"Well, don't just STAND THERE! Help her up!" Catherine said. "Warrick go get the Tahoe, Greg go get her bag out of the locker room. Nick and Grissom help her up and hold her up. Those contractions can be very painful."

Everyone was glad someone had a clear head, but no one was happier than Sara. Everyone ran to do as they were told.

Twenty minutes later they were at the hospital and Sara was being checked into a room. Everyone, but Nick and Catherine went to the waiting room down the hall. Over the past eight months Sara and Catherine had gotten to be very close and Sara wanted Catherine in the room with her when she gave birth. A doctor came in and checks her.

"Well, Miss Sidle it looks like you will be able to push in about an hour. So try to relax."

"Drugs, I want drugs." Sara said.

Nick and Catherine laughed and the Doctor chuckled. "Of course, they are on their way to do that as we speak."

It wasn't five minutes later she had her drugs and was one happy lady.

"Catherine, can you go get me some water?" Nick asked. Catherine looked at him for a minute then got the point and left.

"Sara, I love you, I have loved you since the first time I saw you when I was throwing dummies off the roof. I love you when you're mad, sad, happy, and most of all I love you because you are giving me the best gift a women can give a man." Sara had tears in her eyes at what Nick was saying to her. No one had ever been so loving to her. "I guess what I'm trying to say is" Nick got down on one knee right next to her bed and pulled a box out from his pocket. He opened the box and Sara gasped. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It wasn't over the top but it fit her perfect. "Sara Sidle will you make me the happiest man and marry me?"

Sara just looked at him then the ring and back. All she could do was nod the tears she was crying wouldn't allow her to speak.

Nick gave her the deepest and most passionate kiss of her life. About that time Catherine walked back in. "Well, did she say yes?"

"What do you think Catherine?" Nick said as he put the ring on her finger. Just as that happen a contraction hit it was time to start pushing.

After what seemed like forever, but was only thirty minutes, the sounds of a baby crying could be heard.

"It's a boy" The doctor said as he handed the baby off to one of the nurses to be cleaned up.

"A boy! We have a son!" Nick beamed.

Sara was exhausted. She had the biggest grin on her face.

"Have you guys picked a name yet?" Catherine asked as she watched the nurse wrap the baby up and give him to Sara.

Sara looked at the baby for a minute. "Jayden" She looked at Nick and he nodded his approval.

"Jayden Christopher Stokes" Nick said looking at Sara who in turn gave him a nod that she approved of the middle name.

"I'm going to go tell the guys the good new." Catherine said as she walked out the door.

Mom, Dad and baby just sat looking at each other.

"He is beautiful." Sara said "He looks just like his father."

"But he has your eyes" Nick said brushing a stray hair from her face.

Sara looked at the ring, Jayden, and finally at Nick.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Nick asked confused.

"For making me happy, for loving me, and most of all for saving me."

"Anytime Sara, anytime"

THE END!

_A/N: Well, ya'll that's it. Let me know if you liked the ending. I'm not too happy with it, but I couldn't think of any other way. As always REVEW! _


End file.
